Talent Show- Make It Or Break It
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Angel, with the prodding of her best friend Alexy, sings her feelings in front of an entire auditorium full of people, confessing in that same 5 minutes. Will her love accept her feelings or will she have to move one? One-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Sweet Amoris High Talent Show?" Angel reads off the flyer taped on Alexy's locker.

"You should participate. So you can tellhim how you feel. It would be epic!" Alexy suddenly exlcaims, swinging his arm around Angel's shoulders.

"No. He probably already has a girl better than me." Angel replies, crumpling the paper flyer and walking off, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Please Angel." Alexy pouts.

"Why do you want me to? It's not your love life. It's mine, therefore my choice to make." Angel asks, whirling around to face her gay best friend.

"Because harboring these feelings aren't good for you. You do nothing but write songs about him and draw his picture. It's not healthy for you." Alexy whispers, thankful that school is over and next to no one stays after.

"No." Angel says, turning to her locker and turning the dial with a few swift movements.

"Either you do this of your own free will or I tell Rosa and she makes you." Alexy deadpans to the tall female.

"Seriously? You won't stop until I say yes, will you?" Angel asks, tucking a strand of her waist length, electric blue hair behind her ear.

"Exactly." Alexy grins at his best friend. "I know you want to do this. It's in your eyes." Alexy smiles, looking directly into Angel's clear blue eyes.

"Fine. But I'm going to perform AFTER they announce the placements. Let's go talk to Nathaniel and Melody." Angel whispers, sighing as she walks to the school auditorium.

"Nathaniel? Melody?" Alexy calls egearly, searching for the blond president and his girlfriend.

"Hello Alexy, Angel." The blond pops in front of said people..

"How can we help you? Auditions just finished." Melody smiles.

"Angel wants to perform, but not as an act." Alexy replies, taking the lead. "She..." Alexy pauses as he looks around, spotting a very distinct camo cargo pants and combat boots. "Let's go somewhere private to discuss things." He says, pulling the three to the Student Council Room.

"What's up with the secrecy?" Melody asks as Alexy slams the door to the room shut, effectively blocking out any conversations in the room.

"Angel is going to sing a song after the Talent Show is finished and everyone's still there." Akexy replies. "She's going to confess to Kentin."

"Alexy forced you into this, didn't he?" Nathaniel asks, looking at the quiet female.

"No!" Angel squeaks. After earning a raised brow from Nathaniel and a knowing look from Melody, Angel sighs. "Yes, but he has a good point for making me do this."

"Fine. I'll allow it this time. But practice. We have a week until the talent show." Nathaniel pinches the bridge of his nose as Melody hugs him comfortingly.

"Great! Now let's go talk to Rosa and Leigh and design an outfit before we start." Alexy smiles as Angel gives a meek nod. "Oh, Nathaniel? Could you play the drums while she sings?" Alexy calls over his shoulder. Once receiving a curt nod, Alexy tugs on Angel's arm, pulling her along behind him.

Once in the couryard, Alexy lets go of Angel in favor of running to a familiar group consisting of "Red" (As Angel often refers to Castiel), Lysander, Rosalya and Leigh, Lysander's older brother and Rosalya's boyfriend. Rosalya squeals and runs ot Angel, askinng a million questions a minute as Alexy and Lysander gang up on Castiel before Alexy turns to Leigh, most likely to discuss the outfits for the performance.

**~1 Week Later~**

"In third place is Violette on the piano!" Melody giggles at the embarrassed female who holds the bronze trophy.

"In second place is Lysander, singing an original composition." Nathaniel speaks calmly before walking backstage to change his outfit and get seated behind the drums hidden by the backdrop.

"In first place, we have Castiel playing his guitar." Melody shouts into the microphone before grinning. "Thank you for coming to the Sweet Amoris High Talent Show, and now we have a special performance, so please sit back and enjoy!" Melody smiles as she notices Angel peeking out from behind the curtain. Once Angel verifies Kentin is starting to leave, she cues Nathaniel and Castiel to start playing and Kim turns on a spotlight, which lands on Kentin.

Angel fixes her baseball cap and trench coat begrudgingly before taking a deep breath and start singing the familiar lyrics, turning on the headset.

**I'm so scared that you will see**

**All the weakness inside of me**

**I'm so scared of letting go**

**That the pain I've hid will show**

**I know you want to hear me speak**

**But I'm afraid that if I start to**

**I'll never stop**

Angel pauses as she takes off the trench coat, revealing the dress that Alexy and Leigh had created. It was a simple dress, honestly. But it was camo and halter top. Something that emphasized her curves and brought out her eyes. She tears off the baseball cap, letting her long hair fall in the perfect ringlets that Rosalya had curled them in.

**[ s]**

**I want you to know**

**You belong in my life**

**I love the hope**

**I see in your eyes**

**For you I would fly**

**At least I would try**

**For you I'll take**

**The last flight out**

**I'm afraid that**

**You will leave**

**As my secrets**

**Have been revealed**

**In my dreams**

**You'll always stay**

**Every breathing moment from now**

Angel walks to the edge of the stage, where Lysander and Leigh were waiting, smiling as she grasps the two hands that were held out to her as the two males lift her off the stage and she begins walking towards the silent male standing in the middle of the isle.

**I know you want to hear me speak**

**But I'm afraid that if I start to**

**I'll never stop**

**[ s]**

**I want you to know**

**You belong in my life**

**I love the hope**

**I see in your eyes**

**For you I would fly**

**At least I would try**

**For you I'll take**

**The last flight out**

**I cannot hold back**

**The truth no more**

**I let you wait too long**

**Although it's hard and scares me so**

**A life without you scares me more**

Angel talks a deep breath, looking into the mesmerizing green eyes as she faintly hears all her conversations that she had with Alexy that had been videotaped, all containing her voice, all saying the same thing. That she missed Kentin while he was gone those two long years.

**[ s]**

**I want you to know**

**You belong in my life**

**I love the hope**

**I see in your eyes**

**For you I would fly**

**At least I would try**

**For you I'll take**

**The last flight out**

"Kentin. I love you. I don't know when I first fell in love with you, but it took me loosing you for two years to realize how stupid I was." Angel says, her voice resounding over the entire auditorium. Kentin says nothing, his face blank, impassive. "Say something, Kentin." Angel whispers, tears filling her eyes. When Kentin says absolutely nothing, Angel turns to face Alexy standing on the stage.

"Angel." Alexy mouths.

"I HATE YOU, ALEXY! I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T AND YOU STILL FORCED ME TO TELL HIM WHEN I WASN'T READY! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?" Angel shrieks, tears spilling over her eyes as she runs out of the auditorium, breaking the thin heel on her 7 inch camo heels. Angel falls, tumbling and crashing into the lockers right by the auditorium, ripping her dress. Not bothering to move, Angel starts sobbing as she massages her ankle.

"Angel." Three voices whisper.

"Rosa. Get me out of here." Angel demands, wiping her eyes to no avail as the tears continue pouring out.

"Can you walk?" Rosalya questions her friend. When she gets a shake of the head, stating no, she turns to Leigh. "Can you carry her, Leigh?" Rosalya asks, pleading with her eyes. Leigh nods his head as he walks to the sobbing female.

"Don't touch her." Kentin's voice rings.

"Why? You're the reason she's like this!" Rosalya shrieks, storming up to the male.

"I...I don't have anything to say to defend myself." Kentin whispers, looking down at Angel with a frown on his face.

"Go away." Angel whispers as she looks to Lysander pleadingly. Lysander steps next to Angel and takes off his jacket and covering up Angel's body. Kentin stands next to Angel leaning down to whisper in her ear. Angel freezes and looks at him curiously as Kentin nods his head. Never will she ever forget those words he whispered in her ear for as long as she lives.

"_I love you. I want you to be my wife. I know it's sudden, and I don't have a ring, but I will get you one._


	2. Author's Note

I forgot to post that the song is **Last Flight Out by Plus One**


End file.
